creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
La estirpe de los lobos I
Si quieres ver las otras partes ¡Aquí están! La estirpe de los lobos II, La estirpe de los lobos III, La estirpe de los lobos IV, La estirpe de los lobos V. UN EXTRAÑO PREFACIO "Había sido un año de terror, y de sentimientos aún más intensos que el terror, para los cuales no hay nombre en la Tierra." (E. A. Poe) A mediados del siglo XIX, se levantaba en cierto lugar del Sur de los EE.UU. una próspera plantación algodonera, cuyo centro era una mansión de esplendores casi versallescos, que contrastaban abiertamente con la lobreguez de los tenebrosos y pestilentes pantanos que la rodeaban. El acaudalado propietario de la hacienda se llamaba John Marlowe y era un caballero viudo de cierta edad, sumamente elegante y gentil cuando se hallaba rodeado de gentes de su misma condición, pero secretamente aficionado a toda clase de placeres clandestinos. Vivían con dicho caballero sus dos hijos adolescentes, Henry y Virginia, así como Louis Dulac, un muchacho tímido y huraño que pasaba por ser un pariente pobre de la familia, recogido caritativamente tras haber perdido a sus padres en la primera infancia, pero que era, en realidad, y aunque ni él mismo lo supiera, hijo bastardo de Mr. Marlowe y de una esclava negra. El primogénito, Henry Marlowe, era un muchacho frívolo, que parecía haber heredado gran parte de la personalidad de su progenitor: buenas apariencias y vicios inconfesables, ocultos tras un velo de cortesía aristocrática. Henry, persona sumamente egoísta y de escasos escrúpulos, trataba con fría indiferencia a su padre y a su hermana, mientras que detestaba secretamente a Louis, a quien consideraba poco menos que un intruso, como si de algún modo intuyese que había algo oscuro e inconfesable en su origen. Virginia, en cambio, era una muchacha dulce y hermosa, que amaba tiernamente a Louis, y que era la única persona de la casa que se había ganado un sincero, aunque normalmente tácito, cariño por parte de este. Con el paso del tiempo, Louis, completamente ignorante del vínculo de sangre que compartía con Virginia, llegó a amarla con todo el ardor de las pasiones adolescentes, si bien, de acuerdo con su naturaleza taciturna, ocultó sus sentimientos en el fondo de su alma, sin renunciar por ello a declarárselos a su amada cuando viese llegado el momento oportuno. Pero el momento no llegó. Las fiebres endémicas de la zona, unidas a las secuelas de continuos excesos alcohólicos, llevaron a Mr. Marlowe a la muerte cuando aún no había cumplido el medio siglo de vida. Según su testamento, Henry heredaría la hacienda y tutelaría a su hermana hasta que ella eligiera marido entre los jóvenes adinerados de la región, mientras que el dinero de la familia, depositado en una cuenta del banco de la ciudad cercana, sería repartido a partes iguales entre Henry y Louis, quien, de acuerdo con la última voluntad del difunto, podría seguir viviendo en la hacienda si tal era su deseo. Sin embargo, Henry, que contaba con la complicidad de Mr. Ford, el abogado de la familia, a cuya hija le había concedido una promesa de matrimonio que no pensaba cumplir, se hizo con el testamento y lo falsificó a su gusto. La importante porción del patrimonio familiar que le correspondía al intruso se redujo a un legado relativamente modesto. Por otra parte, Henry, con hipócrita condescendencia, le propuso a Louis la posibilidad de permanecer en la hacienda, pero no como miembro de la familia, sino como capataz o intendente a su servicio, lo cual le impediría alternar en pie de igualdad con sus señores. Louis, herido en su orgullo por la propuesta, que lo obligaría a estar cerca de su amada sin poder intimar con ella, rechazó airadamente la mano que le tendía Henry y se fue de la casa dando un portazo. Virginia lloró su marcha, pero Henry, como de costumbre, hizo caso omiso de sus lágrimas. Una vez cobrado el dinero que le correspondía de acuerdo con los arreglos de Henry, alquiló una habitación en el hotel de la ciudad y durante varios meses intentó ahogar su dolor en el alcohol. Se unió a ciertos jóvenes disolutos y se entregó a toda clase de placeres prohibidos, buscando en vano el olvido permanente de su infortunio. Poco a poco, se le fue acabando el dinero y, cuando ya estaba cerca de la miseria, hasta sus compañeros de juerga comenzaron a apartarse de él, dejándolo totalmente solo en el mundo… o, al menos, eso parecía. Una noche, cuando Louis salía tambaleándose de un tugurio donde había gastado en ron el poco dinero que le quedaba, se encontró con una anciana negra a la que conocía vagamente desde su infancia. Esta era una antigua esclava manumitida que había trabajado en la plantación de los Marlowe antes de que Mr. John la liberase en un arranque de generosidad, y que ahora vivía en una choza de los pantanos. Su nombre ha sido olvidado hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer, tenía fama de ser muy sabia, quizás un poco bruja, y los supersticiosos negros de las plantaciones le compraban filtros mágicos, hechizos vudú y amuletos de toda clase. Louis, por supuesto, lo ignoraba completamente, pero aquella mujer era su madre. Esta, sin revelarle su verdadera condición, le dijo que se había apiadado de él y que estaba dispuesta a poner su sabiduría y su magia a su servicio, sin pedirle nada a cambio, ni entonces ni nunca. El joven no creía en las supuestas hechicerías que se le atribuían a aquella mujer, pero, quizás excesivamente influido por los vapores del alcohol, aceptó su ayuda y selló un pacto con ella: un pacto según el cual Louis debería recibir mucho a cambio de nada. Veinticuatro horas después, Henry Marlowe se acostó en su suntuoso lecho tras una noche de juerga entre amigos disolutos y hermosas muchachas de dudosa virtud. Ignoramos si su sueño fue plácido o si, por el contrario, estuvo turbado por obscenas pesadillas. Lo que sí sabemos a ciencia cierta es que no despertó de él. Cuando a la mañana siguiente, estando el Sol ya bien alto en el cielo, un sirviente llamó a su puerta para recordarle que tenía asuntos importantes que atender, la llamada no obtuvo respuesta. Aquello era extraño, pues, aunque no era inusitado, ni mucho menos, que el joven amo se levantara tarde tras sus orgías nocturnas, sí era extraño que se despreocupase de los asuntos de su hacienda. Henry podía ser un juerguista, pero también era un avaro. Aun a riesgo de despertar las iras del amo, y resignándose a los latigazos que ello acarrearía, el sirviente insistió en sus llamadas, siempre con el mismo resultado. Al final, ya francamente preocupado, el hombre alertó a sus compañeros y entre todos forzaron la puerta para entrar en la habitación. Henry yacía muerto en su cama. Sobre su cuerpo inerte se deslizaba silenciosamente una serpiente de coral, el reptil más venenoso de los pantanos. La muerte del amo no necesitaba más explicación respecto a las causas que la habían producido. En cambio, la presencia de la serpiente en su alcoba era un misterio indescifrable, pues era imposible que el animal hubiera llegado allí por sus propios medios. A falta de otra explicación mejor, las dos esclavas negras que se ocupaban de hacerle la cama todas las mañanas fueron acusadas de haber introducido deliberadamente a la serpiente, para que el amo purgase con su vida alguna afrenta (y era cierto que ellas tenían motivos para odiar a Henry, quien en una orgía varias noches atrás había ultrajado a sus hijas, tal como el viejo amo John las había vejado a ellas mismas hacía varios años). No se llegó a celebrar un juicio. Antes de que el amo hubiera sido enterrado en el lujoso panteón familiar que su padre había inaugurado pocos meses antes, las dos negras ya habían sido linchadas por sus propios compañeros, indiferentes a sus súplicas y a sus protestas de inocencia. Así, Louis se hizo con la posesión de la hacienda y con todo el dinero de la familia. Una vez establecido, el nuevo propietario abandonó sus vicios y retomó sus relaciones con Virginia, quien, pese a la dulzura de su corazón, casi se alegraba de lo sucedido, pues Henry la había tratado muy mal desde la muerte de su padre, llegando a golpearla y a abusar sexualmente de ella durante una de sus frecuentes borracheras. Pasado un tiempo, Louis le abrió su corazón a Virginia y esta aceptó encantada su propuesta matrimonial. Poco después, la hacienda recibió la inesperada visita de la vieja bruja negra que vivía en los pantanos, la cual exigía hablar con el amo cuanto antes, pues tenía que tratar con él un asunto muy importante. Para sorpresa de todos, el amo aceptó entrevistarse en privado con la bruja y la hizo pasar a su despacho. No resultaba menos sorprendente que la actitud del propietario de la hacienda hacia ella fuera humilde y obsequiosa, mientras que aquella vieja loca, antigua esclava de la plantación, lo miraba con rabia y desprecio, como si ella fuera la dueña de todo y Louis un servidor sorprendido en una situación embarazosa. El tema y los pormenores de la conversación, que no saldrían a la luz pública hasta mucho tiempo después, resultaron francamente desagradables para el amo. La bruja había escuchado rumores de que Louis pensaba desposar a Virginia y ella no podía aceptar que su hijo fuera a manchar su estirpe con un incesto, cosa prohibida por los Señores de la Vida y la Muerte. Pero, como ella no deseaba revelarle a Louis la verdad sobre su origen, le dijo otra cosa: que no podía casarse con Virginia porque esta pertenecía a una familia de degenerados y que la perpetuación de su sangre resultaría una afrenta para Dios. Louis protestó airadamente, una vez perdida la timidez que en un principio le había inspirado su benefactora, diciendo que, aunque en general los Marlowe fueran mala gente, Virginia era un verdadero ángel, y que ella misma en ocasiones había sido víctima de las maldades de su padre y su hermano. Pero la bruja no dio su brazo a torcer y la conversación acabó convirtiéndose en un intercambio de insultos. Louis estalló y le recordó a la anciana que esta había accedido a ayudarlo sin pedirle nada a cambio, añadiendo que de lo contrario él nunca hubiera aceptado nada de ella. La bruja contestó que en aquel momento no se había imaginado a Louis tan necio como para desposar a la hermana del hombre que lo había empujado hacia la ruina, y añadió que ella no pedía nada para sí misma, sólo que su protegido tuviera un poco de respeto hacia su propia sangre. El protegido en cuestión, definitivamente furioso, amenazó a la vieja con hacerla expulsar de la hacienda si ella misma no la abandonaba de inmediato por su propio pie. Su interlocutora, no menos enfurecida, le dijo estas o parecidas palabras: -¿Cómo osas expulsarme de tu casa, cuando yo te he dado todo lo que posees sin pedirte ni una miserable moneda a cambio? De no ser por mí, ahora serías un borracho sucio y hambriento, o quizás un pedazo de carroña pudriéndose en el fondo de la ciénaga. Louis, que en el fondo tenía no poco de orgulloso, escupió más que pronunció su respuesta: -¡Vieja loca! ¿Qué os debo yo a ti y a tus estúpidas supersticiones? De no haber estado borracho aquella maldita noche, ni siquiera me habría dignado en prestarles oídos a tus monsergas infernales. Todo esto se lo debo a una serpiente, que, por cierto, constituye una benefactora harto más agradable que tú. -¿Acaso las serpientes de los pantanos se alojan en los palacios del hombre blanco? Fue mi magia, y no aquellas desgraciadas a las que ahorcaron, quien la introdujo aquí para abrirte las puertas de la gloria. Louis, más calmado, pero no menos furioso, dijo, aparentando frialdad: -¡Interesante confesión! ¿Por qué no se lo dices a la policía o al juez? Si les hablas de tu magia, te encerrarán por loca. Si les haces pensar que tienes algo que ver con la muerte de Henry, te ahorcarán como a las otras. Y no intentes complicarme en tus asuntos, nadie en la ciudad le hará caso a alguien de tu calaña. Así que me remito a lo dicho: ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el juez? ¿Acaso prefieres que lo haga yo? De no ser así, te conviene abandonar mi casa ahora mismo y no volver jamás. -De acuerdo, me iré de tu casa y no volveré jamás. Pero ten cuidado. Al ofenderme a mí, les has escupido al rostro a los Señores de la Vida y la Muerte. Ten cuidado, no sea que algún día seas tú quien tenga que arrastrarse hacia mi casa para hablar conmigo. Y entonces yo me acordaré de este momento y actuaré en consecuencia, que no se te olvide. Sin decir nada más, y sin darle tiempo a Louis para elaborar una réplica, la bruja se dio media vuelta y se fue de la casa dando un portazo. Por supuesto, nadie lloró su marcha. Meses después, Louis y Virginia se casaron. A sus esponsales no sólo invitaron a lo mejor de la ciudad y a sus refinados vecinos de las plantaciones adyacentes, sino que también hubo banquetes y pequeñas raciones de ron para los negros, tanto para los esclavos como para los libertos que en otros tiempos habían servido a John Marlowe. Sólo se olvidaron de invitar al convite a cierta vieja loca, que vivía en una miserable choza de los pantanos y que se ganaba el pan explotando la credulidad de los ignorantes. Ningún blanco ni negro lamentó su ausencia, ni siquiera aquellos que recurrían a su magia cuando lo consideraban oportuno. Los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron felices, seguramente la época más dichosa de la vida de Louis. Su carácter taciturno se volvió alegre y afable. Los mismos blancos que lo habían mirado con desprecio cuando era un borracho sin hogar elogiaban ahora su caballerosidad y su gentileza. Los negros lo consideraban el amo más generoso e indulgente que habían tenido nunca. Cuando se supo que su esposa estaba encinta, Louis celebró una nueva fiesta de la cual se beneficiaron todos los habitantes de la zona, desde los más encopetados hacendados hasta el negro más humilde de la plantación. Aunque, por supuesto, la bruja loca del pantano tampoco fue invitada a este evento. Cuando el nacimiento del primer hijo de Louis era inminente, su esposa contrajo una grave y misteriosa enfermedad que la llevaría en pocos días a la tumba. Días antes de declararse su mal, los esposos habían alojado en su casa a un viejo amigo de la familia Marlowe, capitán de un barco mercante que navegaba habitualmente por las Indias Occidentales. Luego se sabría que la misma enfermedad había matado también al marinero poco después de que este hubiera regresado a su domicilio habitual, situado en la costa de Florida. Al parecer, había sido él quien le había contagiado a Virginia la dolencia que estaba incubando en su cuerpo, probablemente alguna fiebre tropical contraída durante su última visita a las islas del Caribe. Pero esto no se supo en la plantación hasta pasado algún tiempo. Muerta Virginia antes de haber dado a luz, su marido enloqueció de dolor. Se entregó de nuevo al alcohol y, tras los funerales, se encerró en su casa, evitando recibir a los vecinos que, con mayor o menor sinceridad, pretendían acompañarlo en su desgracia. Pero un día Louis abandonó sus aposentos y ordenó que su caballo fuera ensillado. Tal vez por culpa del ron, o quizás porque simplemente necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera, se había obsesionado con las últimas palabras que había proferido la bruja del pantano antes de abandonar su casa. En su momento, las había interpretado como una bravata estúpida, y quizás esa interpretación, aparentemente frívola, fuera perfectamente correcta. Pero ahora las interpretaba como una amenaza cruel proferida contra él y contra su familia por parte de una bruja, de una persona que había recibido de los espíritus malignos el don de dañar a sus adversarios sin tocarlos. Sin duda, la enfermedad que había matado a Virginia era el efecto de algún hechizo funesto. La maldita hechicera había matado a su esposa tan eficazmente como en otro tiempo había eliminado al hermano de esta. Y, dado que las autoridades no podían hacer nada contra alguien que mataba de esa forma, Louis había decidido que él se encargaría personalmente de vengar a la única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida, tanto si después lo ahorcaban por asesinato como si no. Durante un buen rato, el ofuscado Louis cabalgó al galope por sus propiedades, cuya floreciente prosperidad ahora se le antojaba una miserable burla del destino, un sarcasmo dirigido contra su alma, profundamente lacerada por el dolor y la desesperanza. Luego, se internó en los pantanos, sombríos y pestilentes, donde habitaban las sanguijuelas y los reptiles venenosos, además de otros seres todavía más sigilosos y siniestros, a los cuales se referían los negros en susurros medio ahogados por el miedo. El caballo ya no le era útil en aquella espesura, así que lo ató al tronco de un árbol y desmontó, para seguir a pie, con su pistola en la mano derecha. Louis caminó durante varios minutos por una senda estrecha, fangosa y casi impracticable, virtualmente devorada por la exuberante maleza que se extendía a ambos lados del camino y que pretendía recuperar el terreno que la mano del hombre le había arrebatado en otro tiempo. El ambiente era húmedo y sofocante, los miasmas de las ciénagas cercanas apestaban el aire y las copas de los árboles impedían que los rayos del sol iluminaran las tinieblas imperantes en aquel mundo de pesadilla. Los árboles mismos, aunque altos y gruesos, parecían enfermos, se diría que alguna lepra había carcomido sus troncos. Sus gruesas raíces sobresalían de la tierra, como gigantescas serpientes ahítas de carne muerta, y sus ramas inferiores, de las cuales colgaban musgos y telarañas, arañaban continuamente la sudorosa cabeza de Louis, como si fueran las garras de viejos fantasmas, ansiosos por enloquecer a los intrusos que osaran invadir su territorio. Pero este intruso sólo pensaba en su venganza. En lo más hondo del pantano se levantaba la miserable choza de la bruja. Esta se hallaba en la única habitación de la misma, preparando en una inmensa olla medio rota algún burbujeante y más bien maloliente mejunje, que lo mismo podía ser un guiso para la cena que alguna pócima infernal para sus hechizos. Louis, que, con toda su ira, no dejaba de temer a la bruja, penetró en las tinieblas del interior, sólo iluminadas por unas cuantas velas de cera negra, y se acercó sigilosamente a las espaldas de la hechicera, siempre blandiendo su pistola. La mano le temblaba y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, pero estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo su venganza. Además, una vez allí, no tenía otra opción, en realidad. La bruja, concentrada en su tarea, no se habría dado cuenta de nada si Louis no le hubiera pisado la cola a un gato negro que dormitaba sobre el suelo, en un recoveco oscuro de la habitación donde un animal de su color era totalmente invisible. El animal chilló de dolor, Louis dio un traspié y la bruja se volvió, sorprendida y asustada (si realmente tenía poderes mágicos, desde luego la clarividencia no estaba entre ellos). Vio a Louis, al hijo ingrato que no sabía que ella era su madre y que tantas veces la había despreciado. Él, sin embargo, estaba allí, en su casa, tal como ella había vaticinado en aquella ocasión, más por impotencia que por otra cosa. ¿Podía ser cierto que él, al final, hubiera venido a presentarle sus excusas, a pedirle perdón por tantas ofensas? De ser así, la bruja, a pesar de las palabras proferidas en aquella ocasión, lo hubiera perdonado, le habría revelado por fin el secreto de su origen, habría reído y llorado con él… Ella, en el fondo, siempre lo había amado. Entonces, mientras el intruso se recomponía del susto, la bruja se fijó en su arma, que centelleaba fugazmente a la luz mortecina de las velas. Recordó que había oído decir que Virginia Marlowe había fallecido a raíz de una enfermedad misteriosa pocos días antes… y entonces comprendió. No pudo decirle que era inocente. Louis no le dio tiempo. Y, además, no le hubiera hecho caso. Todo era tan fatal e inevitable como si ya hubiera sucedido en un pasado remoto, antes de que los Señores de la Vida y de la Muerte hubiesen comenzado a deshilachar la madeja del tiempo. Louis, pálido como un muerto, trémulo como un azogado, implacable como un ángel vengador, hizo fuego. La mano le temblaba, pero el blanco estaba muy cerca y no le fue difícil acertar. La bala atravesó el pecho de la vieja, dibujando una inmensa flor roja a escasas pulgadas de su corazón. El estampido ahogó la exclamación “¡hijo mío!” proferida por la bruja, impidiendo que esta llegara a los oídos de su asesino. Ella supo que iba a morir, que en la práctica ya estaba muerta. Durante un instante final de dolor y rabia, su amor de madre se desvaneció, ahogado en sangre, y con sus últimas y estertorosas palabras maldijo a su hijo y a toda su descendencia. Luego, cayó al suelo y murió. Louis abandonó la casa. Al día siguiente, un negro que quería hablar con la bruja para comprarle un filtro amoroso descubrió su cadáver y denunció el crimen ante las autoridades. Estas, a falta de un sospechoso mejor, detuvieron al denunciante y permitieron que una furiosa turba de clientes habituales de la muerta lo lincharan mientras lo trasladaban a la cárcel. A nadie se le ocurrió relacionar a un noble y refinado hacendado de piel blanca con el crimen y el caso quedó cerrado. A partir de aquel día, la vida del noble y refinado hacendado de piel blanca fue un continuo descenso a los infiernos del alcohol y de la desesperación. Incapaz de superar la muerte de Virginia, acaso incapaz asimismo de olvidar las últimas palabras de su víctima y la maldición que esta le había lanzado, Louis se volvió más licencioso y cruel de lo que nunca habían sido los Marlowe. El ron y el láudano quemaban sus venas y ofuscaban su mente hasta que la nada se apoderaba de ella. Luego, cuando se despertaba en medio de sobrehumanos sufrimientos, se enfrascaba de nuevo en sus vicios hasta alcanzar un nuevo estado de inconsciencia. Toda relación con los demás hombres blancos había sido cortada de raíz. Salvo un pequeño grupo de favoritos, elegidos entre los esclavos de peor calaña, los negros de la plantación sufrían sus periódicos ataques de lujuria e ira. Hombres inocentes eran azotados hasta la muerte por faltas imaginarias. Las mujeres eran violadas delante de sus parientes y maridos, después de que estos las desnudasen y las flagelasen con sus propias manos, siguiendo las órdenes de Louis y sabiendo, por experiencias ajenas, que desobedecer su mandato supondría la muerte inmediata y sin compasión. De aquellos estupros nacieron en ocasiones niños de piel oscura, que nada más venir al mundo eran asfixiados por sus madres, quienes decían ver en ellos “la marca del Maligno”, sin que su enloquecido progenitor moviera un dedo para impedirlo. A fin de cuentas, las negras no estaban del todo descaminadas: ellos, sus hijos, eran herederos de una maldición, llevaban en su alma un estigma imborrable. Extraños ritos de vudú y magia negra se realizaban en los aposentos del dueño de la casa, que, alejado de toda fe cristiana, se había vuelto más supersticioso que los mismos negros. La prosperidad de la hacienda, cuya administración había quedado encomendada a mercenarios sin escrúpulos, se vino abajo y el otrora lujoso palacio de los Marlowe apenas era un caserón fantasmal, parcialmente derruido y casi desierto, cuando los soldados del Norte lo arrasaron durante la Guerra de Secesión. El temido y odiado señor de la casa, abandonado incluso por sus esclavos más fieles y completamente arruinado, se fue para siempre hacia un destino desconocido, con el peso de su maldición como único acompañante y sin que nada volviera a saberse en el lugar respecto a su suerte. I. EXTRAÑOS ANTECEDENTES Vivimos envueltos en el misterio. E. Pardo Bazán (Antes de conocer el fin de la historia de Dulac, damos un enorme salto en el espacio y el tiempo para situarnos en la España de nuestros días.) Hará unos quince años, Elena Vázquez aprobó las oposiciones de Educación Primaria y le fue adjudicado como destino provisional un pueblo de las montañas, cuyo nombre no viene al caso. Por aquel entonces, Elena podía considerarse feliz: a los veintitantos años ya tenía un trabajo fijo, además conseguido a pulso. Había tenido que estudiar mucho para sacar la plaza, la cual se presentaba como un objetivo casi imposible, teniendo en cuenta que ella carecía de experiencia docente como interina. Pero sus notas en los exámenes habían sido muy buenas, y además contaba con varios cursos de la UNED y un título de Inglés de la Escuela Oficial de Idiomas, los cuales le suministraron alguna puntuación extra. Así, consiguió entrar en la lista de los afortunados. Por poco, pues las plazas no eran muchas y bastantes de los demás aspirantes sí contaban con los puntos suplementarios que daban las interinidades, pero lo cierto es que lo consiguió. Claro que el destino provisional no era como para entusiasmar a nadie: un pueblo pequeño, situado a cuarenta minutos largos de la ciudad, y donde en invierno caían copiosas nevadas que dificultaban la conducción. Para colmo, el colegio tenía la jornada partida, por lo cual en otoño ya sería casi de noche cuando emprendiera el viaje de retorno a casa. Pero Elena era una buena conductora y decidió que aquellos eran problemas menores, después del exitazo que suponía aprobar unas oposiciones a tan temprana edad y contra todo pronóstico. Elena era hija única y huérfana de padre desde los quince años, cuando el bombero Manolo Vázquez perdió la vida en un incendio. Cuando aprobó las oposiciones, Elena vivía en un modesto apartamento de la ciudad con su madre, Antonia Barreira, que trabajaba como auxiliar de enfermería en el Hospital. En su tiempo, la muerte de su padre, al que se sentía muy unida, había supuesto un duro golpe para Elena, pero aparentemente el paso del tiempo había cicatrizado la herida. Digo “aparentemente” porque, en realidad, ella nunca había olvidado su dolor, simplemente había aprendido a disimularlo y a guardárselo para sí misma, cuando comprendió que, de lo contrario, no sólo sufriría ella, sino que además también haría desgraciada a su madre. Por lo demás, Elena era una chica que tenía muchas buenas cualidades: además de inteligente y trabajadora, era guapa y simpática. Pero a veces parecía que el Destino, ansioso de vengar la afrenta de que un pobre ser humano atesorase tantas virtudes, se empeñaba en hacerla desgraciada con periódicos ataques. Estos ataques, como sucede en tantas ocasiones, solían venir precisamente después de un momento feliz. Por ejemplo, la muerte de su padre tuvo lugar un mes después de que ella misma consiguiese superar una leucemia. A lo de su padre hubo que añadir varios años después otra muerte inesperada y traumática, la de su novio, Ángel, fallecido en un accidente de tráfico cuando volvía a casa tras la cena de fin de carrera. Pocos días antes, Ángel y Elena, que, además de novios, eran compañeros en la Facultad de Magisterio, habían acabado la carrera con las mejores calificaciones de la promoción. Elena se sobrepuso a este nuevo choque tan estoicamente como se había sobrepuesto al primero, pero lo cierto es que tras la muerte de Ángel no volvió a mantener relaciones íntimas con nadie. Ella, cuando sus amigas intentaban animarla, decía que se sentía bien, pero que quería centrarse exclusivamente en las oposiciones, lo cual tampoco era del todo falso. Sin embargo, había en sus ojos una continua sombra de tristeza que contradecía sus palabras. Y, como no hay dos sin tres, luego vino lo de aquella mañana en el bosque, cuando la vida parecía habérsele allanado definitivamente con su éxito en las oposiciones. Durante los primeros meses, las cosas en el colegio fueron a pedir de boca. Los niños del pueblo no eran en general muy estudiosos, pero se portaban bien y, aunque sus compañeros del claustro eran bastante mayores que ella, todos la acogieron estupendamente. Luego vino el otoño, empeoró el tiempo y se acortaron los días. El viaje matinal al pueblo, así como el retorno vespertino a la ciudad, se hicieron más lentos y complicados. La carretera era buena, estaba bien asfaltada, el tráfico era escaso y no había demasiadas curvas, teniendo en cuenta que discurría por una zona montañosa, pero las condiciones climáticas, en cambio, eran poco halagüeñas: primero bancos de niebla, rachas de viento capaces de derribar un pino y lluvias intensas, luego las temibles (y temidas) heladas, y finalmente las primeras nieves, que anunciaban la inminente llegada del invierno. Elena decidió mirar las cosas por el lado positivo: si empezaba a nevar era porque las vacaciones de Navidad estaban cerca. Serían sus primeras Navidades como funcionaria y pensaba celebrarlas a lo grande, pues por fin tenía dinero para hacerles regalos decentes a su madre y a sus conocidos. Además, como las vacaciones durarían por lo menos una quincena larga, tendría tiempo de ir a Madrid y a otros sitios, donde quedaría con los amigos que se habían ido a estudiar o a trabajar fuera, con toda esa gente entrañable a la que apenas había visto últimamente. No faltaba mucho para el inicio de las ansiadas vacaciones (de hecho, Elena ya tenía el décimo del Gordo en el bolsillo), cuando una mañana se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa mientras se dirigía al colegio por la carretera nacional. A unos diez kilómetros del pueblo, unos agentes de Tráfico le mandaron parar y la informaron de que la carretera estaba cortada por causa de un derrumbamiento de rocas, causado por la intensa tormenta de la noche anterior, añadiendo que aún tardarían varias horas en despejarla. Le recomendaron que, si quería llegar a su destino antes del mediodía, tomara una carretera secundaria que atravesaba una zona boscosa casi deshabitada. Si iba por allí, tardaría bastante en llegar, pues la carretera era muy mala y daba un rodeo considerable, y seguramente se perdería la primera clase, pero ni los agentes ni ella conocían una alternativa mejor, así que Elena decidió seguir la recomendación de los guardias. Aquello era una contrariedad que no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero optó por ponerle al mal tiempo (nunca mejor dicho) buena cara y les dio las gracias a los agentes con su mejor sonrisa. Elena era muy guapa, pero, cuando sonreía, llegaba a ser casi irresistible (el más joven de los guardias enrojeció como un tomate cuando ella se despidió de ellos, ante la mirada zumbona del otro agente, un cabo veterano y con cara de guasón). Poco después, Elena conducía por la carretera forestal, que más bien era una pista, mal asfaltada y tan estrecha que encontrarse con un coche viniendo en sentido contrario hubiera supuesto un problema casi irresoluble. La vía siempre había sido angosta, pero cada vez lo era más, pues aparentemente nadie se cuidaba de los márgenes y la maleza del bosque se estaba adueñando poco a poco del terreno que la mano del hombre le había arrebatado años atrás. Los helechos, los tojos y las zarzas cubrían completamente los arcenes y parte de la calzada. Por suerte, el hecho de que fuera una vía muy poco transitada hacía improbable un encuentro con otro vehículo. Sólo los fines de semana, o cuando se celebraba una fiesta local en alguna de las pequeñas y empobrecidas aldeas de la zona, podía haber un poco de tráfico, pues era entonces cuando los familiares establecidos en la ciudad o en los pueblos grandes de las cercanías aprovechaban para visitar a los abuelos. Pero cuando los abuelos fallecían, se acababan las visitas. La vieja casa familiar en la cual ya no vivía nadie quedaba abandonada a los roedores y los murciélagos, y comenzaba a derruirse lentamente. Pronto era olvidada incluso por quienes se habían criado en ella, que ya no se atrevían a visitar el hogar de su infancia, donde acaso habían sido felices en tiempos pasados, pero que ahora sólo les traía recuerdos de muerte y decadencia que era preferible no avivar. Por tanto, las aldeas de la zona cada vez se hallaban más despobladas y, como consecuencia lógica de todo ello, disminuía el tránsito por las carreteras y pistas que las atravesaban. Y si estas presentaban el asfalto resquebrajado por el paso del tiempo o por las inclemencias meteorológicas, o si la maleza comenzaba a invadir los arcenes, el arreglo no llegaba nunca por la sencilla razón de que no había usuarios que lo reclamasen. De vez en cuando, la carretera por la cual circulaba Elena atravesaba alguna de aquellas aldeas, cuyos habitantes (invariablemente ancianos campesinos de piel arrugada y ojos tristes) dirigían miradas furtivas al coche, sorprendidos al ver un vehículo a cuyo propietario nadie conocía, cosa poco frecuente en aquellos lugares perdidos y endogámicos. Pero, durante la mayor parte del trayecto, no se veía más que bosque, cada vez más espeso y tenebroso: arbustos cuyos tentáculos esqueléticos, y generalmente armados con espinas, arañaban inmisericordes el flanco derecho del auto, viejos árboles de gruesos troncos y anchas raíces, que se agitaban y murmuraban siniestramente mientras el viento del otoño los azotaba con sus frías zarpas invisibles, helechos rojizos de altura respetable, que se balanceaban bruscamente cuando el coche pasaba cerca de ellos, denunciando los movimientos furtivos de algún animal espantado por el inusitado ruido del motor… Elena, más atenta a los numerosos baches con los que se encontraba y al movimiento, lento pero inexorable, de las agujas del reloj, no prestaba demasiada atención al entorno primigenio y vagamente amenazador que la rodeaba. Pero llegó un momento en el que la perpetua penumbra de la floresta se oscureció tanto que la joven optó por aminorar la marcha y volver a encender las luces de su vehículo, como si aún fuera de noche, pese a que, según el dudoso tiempo de los relojes, ya se acercaban las diez de la mañana. Las copas de los árboles estaban tan unidas entre sí que formaban un dosel casi impenetrable para los rayos solares. Y los pocos haces de luz que conseguían traspasar este obstáculo eran cada vez más tenues, como si el cielo se hubiera cubierto de nubes. Pero esto Elena no podía saberlo a ciencia cierta, por la sencilla razón de que las ramas apenas le dejaban ver el cielo. Además, se había encontrado con una neblina fantasmal, que no ayudaba precisamente a ver con claridad. Era curioso que allí hubiera niebla, mientras que en la carretera nacional, que se hallaba a una altitud considerablemente mayor, el ambiente estaba completamente despejado. Tal vez aquella niebla se debiera a la proximidad de un río, pero realmente cabía pensar que aquel bosque tenía una atmósfera propia, radicalmente distinta del aire puro y luminoso que envolvía las montañas, y mucho más pesada y sombría. Incluso parecía que Elena, al entrar en él, había retrocedido varias horas en el tiempo, volviendo bruscamente de la mañana a la noche… o tal vez había retrocedido siglos enteros, pues, salvo por la angosta pista que lo atravesaba, aquel bosque debía de permanecer exactamente igual que en los tiempos primigenios, virgen y salvaje como las tenebrosas selvas del Amazonas o las inhóspitas taigas del Norte. Entonces, pasó aquello. Un animal surgió del bosque por sorpresa y a toda velocidad. Elena, aunque tenía buenos reflejos, fue incapaz de evitar la colisión. Dio un frenazo, pero el cuerpo del animal ya había sido empujado hacia delante por el impacto, que produjo un sonido seco, medio ahogado por el chirrido de las ruedas. Elena estaba bien, pero se había llevado un susto morrocotudo. Su corazón parecía a punto de estallar y sentía fuertes palpitaciones en el cuello, que le producían un leve dolor de cabeza. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente. Si se le hubiera ocurrido mirarse en el espejo del coche, se hubiera visto pálida como la cera y con su hermoso rostro desencajado. Durante un buen rato, permaneció clavada en el asiento, apretando absurdamente el volante con toda la fuerza de sus manos sudorosas. Cuando se calmó un poco, decidió apagar el coche y bajar para ver si este había sufrido desperfectos. El parachoques parecía intacto, pues el animal no era muy grande y el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañar al vehículo. En cambio, el desdichado animal (un corzo) estaba en los estertores de la agonía, tumbado sobre un charco de sangre que se extendía lentamente por la calzada. El golpe había sido mortal y le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Sus patas se movían golpeando el aire, en convulsiones que anunciaban la proximidad de la quietud definitiva. Sus grandes y redondos ojos de cérvido mostraban una expresión casi humana, en la que se mezclaban el dolor, el miedo y acaso algo de tristeza. En el muslo de una de sus patas traseras se veían unas pequeñas heridas sangrantes que no parecían provocadas por el golpe, sino por una mordedura reciente. Seguramente, el pobre corzo se había arrojado a las ruedas del coche mientras huía del predador que lo había atacado, seguramente un lobo o un perro salvaje. Pero de este presunto agresor no se veía ni un pelo, aunque tampoco era imposible que se hallase cerca, escondido en la espesura, asustado por el olor del ser humano. Es sabido que las fieras del bosque nos temen a nosotros más que nosotros a ellas, y, desde luego, razones no les faltan. Elena contempló tristemente la agonía del animal. No sentía remordimientos, pues no había tenido tiempo material de evitar el accidente, pero sí una sincera lástima. Al principio hizo un ademán de acercarse al corzo para ver si podía hacer algo por él, pero inmediatamente comprendió que hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Tras algunos minutos de dolor y estertores, el cérvido se quedó tendido sobre el suelo ensangrentado, inmóvil y rígido como un muñeco. Elena, que ya se había resignado a llegar tarde al colegio (definitivamente, aquel no estaba siendo su día) se preguntaba qué tenía que hacer. No lo tenía muy claro, pero al final decidió que lo mejor sería llamar al colegio para decir que llegaría tarde. Luego llamaría a la Guardia Civil, a ver si venían los del SEPRONA a recoger el cadáver del corzo, de modo que no se convirtiera en un obstáculo para la circulación. No estaba segura de que aquello fuera lo propio, tal vez recoger animales atropellados no era competencia del SEPRONA, qué sabía ella, pero por preguntar no se perdía nada, o, mejor dicho, sólo se perderían algunos segundos. La joven maestra encendió su móvil, comprobó que afortunadamente tenía cobertura y marcó el número del colegio. Estaba esperando a que Raúl, el anciano conserje del centro, cogiera el teléfono, cuando sintió un soplo de aire cálido en la nuca. Aquello era imposible o, al menos, inexplicable. No llovía ni nevaba, pero el frío era intenso y, cuando se levantaba el viento, este era gélido y cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo. Aquello no había podido ser, pues, un soplo de viento. Y entonces, ¿de qué otra cosa podía tratarse? ¿Acaso era el aliento de un ser invisible que la acechaba a sus espaldas? Un ser invisible que debía de ser por lo menos tan alto como ella, pues su aliento, o lo que fuera, lo había sentido en la nuca. Por tanto, no podía tratarse de un animal, pero allí no había ningún ser humano, además de ella misma. Elena estuvo por volver la cabeza para asegurarse, pero no lo hizo. No merecía la pena. Al principio, se había sobresaltado, pero un instante después decidió que aquella impresión sólo había podido ser una jugarreta de sus sentidos y se olvidó de ella, haciendo gala del típico desdén con el que las personas razonables acogen los pequeños misterios de la vida. Se aplicó el axioma racionalista: si un misterio no se puede explicar, es que no existe. Mientras tanto, el viejo Raúl ya había cogido el teléfono y Elena oyó su voz inconfundible, en otros tiempos chillona, pero ahora cascada por el prolongado abuso del tabaco, que decía: “CEIP Aníbal Barreira, buenos días”. Elena despegó los labios para decir: -Hola, Raúl. Soy Elena Vázquez. Mira, ¿puedes decirle a Mario (el jefe de estudios) que llegaré tarde? He tenido un incidente… no, mejor dicho, dos incidentes, con el coche. Cuento con estar ahí a segunda hora, pero antes va a ser imposible. Sin embargo, Elena no llegó a pronunciar ninguna de estas palabras. Aún no había abierto completamente la boca ni había articulado el “hola” con el que pensaba saludar al conserje cuando volvió a sentir un aliento cálido en su nuca. Pero ahora era una sensación más fuerte, más cercana. Y, desde luego, no era una broma de sus sentidos, aunque en cambio sí podía considerarse una broma (muy pesada) del Destino. Antes de que Elena tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, ni aun para percatarse realmente de lo que sucedía, una mano correosa y peluda le tapó la boca, ejerciendo una presión brutal sobre sus labios. El móvil se cayó al suelo, mientras su aterrorizada propietaria era arrastrada hacia la maleza por una fuerza sobrehumana. Han pasado quince años. Elena vive ahora en Pazos, un pueblo de la provincia de Ourense, en cuyo colegio de Primaria, el CEIP Francisco Blanco, imparte clases de Inglés. Tiene plaza fija allí desde hace diez cursos. Antes viajaba desde la capital todos los días, pero luego, por motivos que expondremos más adelante, decidió establecerse en el pueblo. Aunque Elena ya está cerca de los cuarenta, sigue siendo una mujer bastante atractiva. Y, lo que es más meritorio, conserva un buen carácter, pese a que, desde aquella infausta mañana en el bosque, su vida no ha sido ningún camino de rosas. Aquel día un cazador la encontró a unos cien metros de la carretera, sucia, con el pelo desmelenado y la ropa desgarrada, tendida boca abajo sobre el fangoso suelo del bosque. Aunque físicamente no había sufrido daños importantes, psicológicamente se hallaba bajo los efectos de un ataque de ansiedad: estaba pálida como si la sangre hubiera huido de sus venas, lloraba, temblaba y durante un buen rato fue incapaz de hablar con un mínimo de coherencia, perdida en un mar de sollozos compulsivos y delirios incomprensibles. El examen médico al que fue sometida posteriormente demostró que había sufrido una agresión sexual, pero, cuando se le pidió que describiera a su agresor, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Al parecer, la experiencia había sido tan horrible que el cerebro de Elena había tenido que olvidar todo lo relacionado con ella para conservar la cordura. Aun así, necesitó varios meses de ayuda psicológica antes de poder reincorporarse a su trabajo. Poco después del incidente, Elena descubrió que, a raíz de la violación, se había quedado encinta. Ella, que no era especialmente religiosa y siempre se había declarado a favor del aborto, durante algún tiempo estuvo tentada de acudir a la clínica, que era, de hecho, lo que casi todo el mundo le recomendaba. Sólo su madre, católica practicante, le pedía tímidamente que no lo hiciera, aunque añadía que en última instancia respetaría la decisión de su hija. Al final, tras no pocas dudas, y sin saber muy bien por qué, Elena decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo. Nueve meses después de la agresión nació una niña, a la que llamó Ángela. Era desde luego unos niña preciosa y su madre, cuando la vio por primera vez, se quedó prendada de ella, decidiendo en su fuero interno que la amaría tanto como si, en vez de ser el fruto de una violación, estuviera hecha de la carne de un hombre amado. Mientras la acariciaba y la amamantaba, se sentía tan orgullosa de su hija que le parecía imposible que en algún momento hubiera llegado a plantearse seriamente el aborto. Las semanas que siguieron al parto, mientras le duró la baja por maternidad, fueron las más felices de su vida. Claro que su nueva situación de madre soltera le acarreó no pocas dificultades. Su sueldo de maestra, que al principio le parecía una fortuna, ahora resultaba más bien escaso. Si antes su jornada laboral (cinco clases diarias, más alguna guardia de comedor, y lo que llevase el viaje de ida y vuelta) se le antojaba un lujo, ahora cada minuto que pasaba atendiendo a los hijos de los demás, lejos de su propia niña, le parecía una eternidad. Además, como Antonia todavía trabajaba, fue necesario contratar a una niñera para que cuidase de la pequeña. De todos modos, la joven maestra hizo de tripas corazón y siguió adelante, a veces con más duras que maduras, pero sin perder la conciencia de que en el mundo había infinidad de madres en peor situación que ella. Pasados algunos años, su madre se jubiló, lo cual supuso un gran alivio, pues ahora Antonia podía quedarse en casa por las tardes para cuidar a su nieta. Esta ya no era un bebé y por la mañana iba al colegio de Educación Infantil. Por otra parte, Ángela hacía honor a su nombre: era un ser adorable, casi siempre sonriente y casi nunca enfadada, que comía de todo sin protestar, dormía bien, gozaba de buena salud y aprendía rápidamente todo lo que se le enseñaba, tanto en casa como en el colegio, donde no tenía problemas de ningún tipo ni con sus profesores ni con sus compañeros Pero entonces llegó lo peor. Un día, cuando Ángela ya se estaba acercando a la pubertad, Elena descubrió bruscamente que la niña tenía cierta peculiaridad. Este hecho la dejó sumida en un terror absoluto y le hizo recordar, muy a su pesar, todo lo que había intentado olvidar durante los últimos años. Sin embargo, decidió que no tenía derecho a amilanarse, que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario por el bien de Ángela. No habló del tema con nadie más que con su madre, a la que previamente le había hecho prometer que guardaría el secreto a toda costa. Fue entonces cuando Elena abandonó el piso de su madre en la ciudad, donde había vivido siempre, y se estableció con su hija en Pazos. Una vez allí, invirtió prácticamente todo su dinero (incluyendo la herencia paterna) en la compra de una casa situada en las afueras, donde el extenso bosque que rodeaba la localidad empezaba a espesarse. La situación de la casa no era ningún capricho, pues estaba claro que su hija no podía vivir durante mucho tiempo en el núcleo urbano sin el riesgo de que un accidente revelase su secreto a quienes lo hubieran tomado como excusa para hacerle daño. Actualmente, Ángela es una adolescente y estudia cuarto de ESO en el IES Carla Padrón de Pazos. Es muy guapa, al igual que su madre, a la que se parece mucho: pelo oscuro, ojos grandes y casi negros, piel más bien pálida, complexión delgada, cuerpo bien proporcionado, rostro dulcemente bello, donde (como decía Víctor Hugo, refiriéndose a las quinceañeras en general) se mezclan armoniosamente la gracia de la infancia y la hermosura de la mujer adulta, etc. Saca buenas notas y se muestra amable con sus profesores, pero apenas se relaciona con la mayoría de sus compañeros. No es que se lleve mal con ellos, simplemente parece vivir en un mundo aparte. Tampoco es que le falten amigos, pero ni siquiera estos podrían presumir de conocerla a fondo, y, si de pequeña era una niña vivaracha y alegre, ahora se muestra casi siempre seria y reservada, incluso un tanto distante. Se diría que tiene poco en común con los demás niños del pueblo… y eso es precisamente lo que pasa, que es diferente, terriblemente diferente. II. CONVERSACIONES EXTRAÑAS Si un misterio resulta inexplicable, es que no hay misterio. Tal es la actitud de los que se llaman a sí mismos librepensadores. Arthur Machen El tutor de Ángela en el instituto era Matías, el profesor de Historia, un señor de mediana edad, todavía bastante apuesto, que en sus años mozos había sido todo un calavera. Ahora estaba felizmente casado y tenía una hija adolescente que estudiaba en un instituto de la capital, pero seguía echándoles miradas aviesas a todas las hembras apetitosas que se ponían al alcance de sus ojos. No carecía de cierta cultura general y se consideraba un hombre de izquierdas, escéptico en materia religiosa. Sin embargo, se llevaba muy bien con don Manuel (o Manuel a secas), el sacerdote católico que impartía clases de Religión en 4º de ESO y Bachillerato. Manuel aún podía considerarse relativamente joven, pero, al igual que la mayoría de los curas que conozco, ya estaba prácticamente calvo. Era alto y delgado, ni feo ni especialmente guapo, y no se esmeraba mucho a la hora de afeitarse, lo cual le daba un aspecto desaliñado que no casaba del todo bien con su alzacuellos. Manuel tenía ideas avanzadas en lo social y tradicionales en todo lo demás. En eso se diferenciaba bastante de otros curas, a los que no les parece ninguna herejía poner en tela de juicio la existencia real del Diablo, pero que en cambio fruncen el ceño cuando alguien les dice que no es imprescindible votar al Partido Popular para alcanzar la Salvación eterna. Todos los días, durante el recreo, el agnóstico y el clérigo se citaban en la cafetería del instituto para tomarse unos cafés (Manuel era el que invitaba siempre) y discutir sobre lo divino y lo humano. Normalmente, el historiador era el primero en abrir la boca, pero sus primeras palabras siempre parecían una respuesta a una imaginaria aseveración del sacerdote: -Desde luego, yo soy de Letras, pero al menos sé contar, y que el uno y el tres son números distintos. Así que no me vengas con lo de la Santísima. -¿Y bien? Lo de la Santísima Trinidad es cosa de fe, no de razón. Ya te he contado el otro día la parábola de San Agustín y el hoyo en la playa. Además, si te pones a rascar, muchas cosas de la ciencia moderna, como por ejemplo la misma teoría de la relatividad, son casi tan paradójicas e incomprensibles como el misterio de la fe. -Ahí me pillas, porque para mí casi todo lo científico es incomprensible. El último año que di Física en los Maristas tuve que copiar en el examen final, que si no… (Matías, como buen escéptico, había estudiado siempre en colegios religiosos.) -Pues si para ti las cosas del mundo material son incomprensibles, entonces no intentes racionalizar lo sobrenatural, so mamón. (Manuel tenía la costumbre de insultar cariñosamente a sus amigos cuando discutía con ellos, olvidando tal vez aquello de “quien llame loco a su hermano, etc.”). -No, si yo no intento racionalizar nada, cuando ni siquiera sé si existe. ¿Cómo puedo saber que lo que predicas es verdad, eh, capullo? (Ya se sabe que todo se contagia menos la hermosura.) -No lo puedes saber. También te bebes el café y no puedes estar totalmente seguro de que a Carlos (el camarero) no se le haya dado por echarle leche estropeada. -Pero, ¿para qué iba Carlitos a envenenarme? -¿Y para qué íbamos los evangelistas, los doctores de la Iglesia y yo a contarte bolas, especie de subnormal? -Pues para cobrar los diezmos. -Creo que eso ya no se lleva mucho últimamente. -Pues para que ponga la X en la casilla de la Iglesia, lo cual viene a ser lo mismo. Por pasta se puede hacer cualquier cosa. -En efecto. Pues también Carlitos podría haberte echado leche caducada, para no tener que comprarse leche nueva y así ahorrarse algunos eurillos. Por cierto, me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre esos artistas izquierdistas y anticlericales que tanto te van, esos mismos que abogan en sus discos por la rebelión contra el capitalismo y que exaltan los placeres prohibidos, pero que se ponen como fieras cuando alguien descarga sus canciones de Internet sin pagarles los derechos de autor. -Desde luego, cualquiera se pone a discutir contigo. Tienes cada sofisma, se te da tan bien buscarle treinta mil pies al gato… Pero no me convencerás tan fácilmente. En este mundo no hay sitio para lo sobrenatural. Si Dios existe, ¿por qué permite que unos animales se coman a otros? El motor de la Naturaleza es la selección natural, la ley del más fuerte, y no la Providencia esa de marras. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a las cebras enfermas que son devoradas por las hienas del Serengeti. -Respecto a eso, ya sabes: léete el Génesis e interprétalo como puedas. Pero no nos vengas con el rollo del mal en el mundo. Sabemos perfectamente que este mundo es, en muchos aspectos, un desastre. Nosotros fuimos los primeros en llamarlo “valle de lágrimas”. Y ello no implica necesariamente que las fuerzas del Bien sean menos poderosas que las del Mal. Lo que pasa es que, gracias a Adán, el Mal, en este mundo, aunque no tenga el equipo más fuerte, sí cuenta con la ventaja de jugar en casa, por decirlo en términos deportivos. Por otro lado, eso del diseño inteligente es una americanada de nuevo cuño, un delirio del protestantismo light estadounidense, mezclado con resabios del deísmo ilustrado; no tiene nada, o casi nada, que ver con la fe católica. Y el darvinismo tampoco es perfecto. Muchas veces no gana el más fuerte, sino el que tiene más suerte. Y si no, que se lo pregunten a Fabio Capello (Manuel, cosa rara en un cura gallego, era del Barça, y nunca había aceptado como justo el éxito del Madrid en la liga 2006/2007. De las ligas ganadas por el Barça durante la era Cruyff ya no se acordaba.). Por otra parte, eso de negar la existencia de Dios basándose en lo malo que es el mundo no deja de ser un invento moderno. Antes, la reacción de las personas que sufrían una desgracia o un desengaño era exactamente la contraria: se hacían más devotas, comprendían que es precisamente la fe lo único que puede darle un sentido a la vida. Muchos grandes santos fueron pecadores y libertinos hasta que le vieron las orejas al lobo y se convirtieron. Ahora es al revés. Los nuevos cristianos deben de pensar que Dios es un Papá Noel o algo así. Cuando la suerte les vuelve la espalda, lo abandonan. Como si no supiéramos desde pequeños que el mundo es cruel y necesitáramos que la vida nos golpeara directamente en el rostro para verle las uñas. En el fondo, el gran pecado de la sociedad moderna es un optimismo mal entendido, que cuando se frustra (cosa que ocurre antes o después) se convierte en el más desolador de los pesimismos. Los cristianos no debemos caer en ninguno de los dos extremos. Que el mundo sea malo carece de importancia. Somos nosotros, y no las montañas o los mares, los que estamos obligados a ser buenos. ¿Entiendes, especie de oligofrénico? -Entiendo, pero lo único que me has demostrado es que hoy tienes muchas ganas de hablar, curiambro. Claro, como vosotros en clase, en vez de explicarles esas cosas a los chavales, les dejáis hacer los deberes de otras asignaturas, porque de todas formas no os iban a hacer ni puto caso, ahora os desahogáis conmigo, pobre de mí. Pero, sea como sea, no puedes demostrar la existencia de Dios. (En realidad, Matías llevaba un buen rato sin atender a Manuel. Mientras este mencionaba a Capello, Clara, una preciosa interina de Matemáticas se había acercado a la barra para pedir un bocadillo, y desde entonces el historiador se había centrado exclusivamente en admirar el generoso escote de la chavala, haciendo caso omiso de la homilía de su acompañante. Pero ahora aquel bombón ya se había ido con su bocata.) -Tú tampoco puedes demostrar su inexistencia. -No, claro, es que no se puede demostrar la inexistencia de nada, ni siquiera la del Pato Donald. Y no por ello pretenderás que crea en el Pato Donald. -Pero resulta que los mártires no han sacrificado sus bienes y sus vidas para predicar el mensaje del Pato Donald, sino el de Cristo. Tantos hombres buenos y valientes no podían estar equivocados. -Entonces comamos moscas crudas. Todas las arañas del mundo no pueden estar equivocadas. -Y no lo están. Lo que pasa es que nuestro aparato digestivo no es como el de las arañas. Y ya veo que tu corazón tampoco es el de los santos. -Vale, lo que diga Su Eminencia. Y ahora pasemos a la moral. ¿No es la religión una causa de conflictos entre los hombres? Si desapareciese, habría menos guerras. -Ya, pero eso puede decirse también de los partidos políticos, de los equipos de fútbol, de los estados, de los nacionalismos, del dinero… Sobre todo, de este último. Nosotros nos estremecemos al pensar en fanáticos asesinos como Torquemada o Bin Laden, pero cada día dejamos morir de hambre a miles de personas sin sentir el más leve escozor en la conciencia. La hipocresía del racionalismo burgués es infinita. Y, si bien debo reconocer que muchas veces la religión ha ensangrentado la Tierra, tampoco tú puedes negar que ha traído a ella grandes bienes, como la caridad cristiana. -Pues dime: ¿De qué sirve el concepto católico de caridad? Dale una limosna a un pobre, que cuando se la gaste volverá a pasar hambre. Eso no es más que comprar la tranquilidad de conciencia mediante un pequeño sacrificio que en realidad no soluciona nada. Lo que hace falta es compromiso, no limosna. -Vale, en eso no estás tan desencaminado como de costumbre. Lo cierto es que no mejoras el mundo, ni te mejoras a ti mismo, dándole cincuenta céntimos a un pobre al salir de la iglesia. Pero los que decís eso al final ni una cosa ni otra: ni dais limosna ni os apuntáis a la guerrilla para luchar contra el capitalismo en plan Che Guevara. Como mucho, os gastáis unos cuantos euros en el cine viendo películas de denuncia social y ya os creéis unos ciudadanos comprometidos. ¡Como si a los pobres de la Tierra les importase, o les fuese a solucionar algo, que los ricos vayamos a ver “Slumdog Millonaire” en vez de “Avatar” o “Crepúsculo”! Total, todo es lo mismo: mucho hablar y al final no rascarla. (Matías no se había enterado ni de la mitad: ahora era una atractiva alumna de 2º de Bachillerato, con una minifalda escandalosa, la que llamaba su atención. No es que él en general fuera aficionado a mirar las piernas de sus alumnas, pero aquello era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. Eso sí, si algún día a su hija se le diera por ir así, ya le partiría él la cara de un manotazo, tanto si a la madre de la niña le gustaba como si no.) Así estaban las cosas cuando Carlos, el camarero, harto de aquellas discusiones teológicas que no le interesaban demasiado, aprovechó un momento de relax para meter baza y encaminar la conversación por otros derroteros más terrenales: -Bueno, padre, ¿y qué opina usted de lo de la granja de don Nicanor? Según la prensa, la Guardia Civil dice que puede estar implicada una secta vudú. El cura respondió a la interpelación con voz firme: -Chorradas, aquí no hay cosas de esas. Lo de la granja de don Nicanor fue un ataque de perros salvajes, no es la primera vez que sucede algo así. Sólo que esta vez los perros en cuestión se han pasado tres pueblos. Matías decidió aportar su opinión (la de la minifalda ya se había ido): -¿Y no será cosa de los lobos? Últimamente se han visto huellas de lobos en el bosque, a poca distancia de las granjas. Manuel, que se había criado en una aldea y que se consideraba tan experto en asuntos zoológicos como en teología, no desperdició aquella oportunidad para zaherir nuevamente al agnóstico: -Mira que eres paleto, Matías. Los lobos no hacen eso. Matan a una oveja y se la zampan, pero nunca matarían a diez corderos sólo para chuparles la sangre. Eso es cosa de perros asilvestrados, que son mucho peores que los lobos. El contacto con los hombres pervierte incluso a las bestias. ¿No sabes que los jabalíes tienen mucho sentido de la higiene y se bañan a menudo? Mira en cambio a los cerdos, que son eso mismo, unos cerdos. ¿De quién lo habrán aprendido? -Bueno, en resumen: que yo estaba equivocado. Ya salió el Pontífice a hablar ex cátedra para demostrar que a las ovejas las mataron perros y no lobos. Doctores tiene la iglesia, y parece que el más listo y polifacético está entre nosotros. Dime, Carlitos: ¿Qué sería de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas si él no nos guiase por el camino recto? Manuel ya se aprestaba para responder a Matías con un sarcasmo (o con un insulto “amistoso” de los suyos) cuando advirtió que alguien le tocaba tímidamente el brazo, intentando llamar su atención. Se volvió y vio que era una de sus alumnas de 4º B, Ángela Vázquez, una alumna muy estudiosa y educada, aunque algo reservada. Era normalmente una chica tímida, y muy interesada tenía que estar en hablar con él para haber cometido la osada acción de tocarle el brazo. Manuel le dirigió una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarla, pues la notó algo turbada, acaso avergonzada por haberse atrevido a irrumpir en una conversación entre profesores. Le habló cariñosamente: -¿Qué tal, doña Ángela? ¿Bien, no? Tan guapa como siempre. Esto último no era del todo cierto. Ángela siempre había sido una chica muy guapa, pero aquel día curiosamente aún parecía más hermosa que de costumbre. Tal vez esta impresión favorecedora se debiera a que su rostro, de facciones hermosas, pero habitualmente bastante pálido, había adquirido un suave colorcillo rosado que lo hacía aún más bello. Y sus labios también parecían más rojos que de costumbre. Al principio, Manuel pensó que se los había pintado con carmín, pero una ojeada más atenta le mostró que no había sido así. Al contrario que algunas de sus compañeras, Ángela no era aficionada a maquillarse. Y no es que fuera del todo ajena a la coquetería propia de su edad: siempre iba muy bien conjuntada y su oscura melena no desentonaría en un anuncio de champú. Pero, si sus mejillas y sus labios habían adquirido el color de la salud, en cambio su expresión parecía triste, como si una pena la afligiese o un remordimiento la torturase. Ella, en voz baja, y sin atenuar la seriedad de su rostro, se dirigió a Manuel diciendo: -Manuel, ¿puedo hablar contigo? -Por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa, guapetona? Pareces preocupada. -Sí… Es que… Creo que he hecho algo malo. -Pero Ángela, esto no es el confesionario. Y, de todas formas, dudo que tú hayas hecho algo realmente malo. Pero puedes contármelo, si quieres. -Bueno… Me preguntaba si es pecado hacerle daño a un animal. -Pues depende… Si matas a un animal para comer su carne o por alguna otra causa razonable, eso no es pecado en absoluto. Al menos así lo creemos los cristianos. Otras religiones prohíben totalmente hacerles daño a los animales, pero es porque creen en la transmigración de las almas y piensan que cualquier bicho puede ser la reencarnación de una persona. Para nosotros eso sólo sería malo si se hiciera por pura crueldad, sin más motivo que un ansia enfermiza de disfrutar placeres perversos a costa del dolor ajeno. Aun así, no sería, por supuesto, tan grave como hacerle algo parecido a una persona. Pero lo cierto es que quienes disfrutan demasiado dañando a los bichos me parecen personas poco fiables, que también gozarían atormentando a sus semejantes si se lo permitiésemos. Sin embargo, Ángela, no te imagino disfrutando con el dolor de un ser vivo. -Ni yo misma me hubiera creído capaz de ello antes, pero lo cierto es que lo he hecho hace poco. Hice daño… y disfruté haciéndolo. Y no sé si eso significa lo que tú has dicho, que en el fondo soy mala, capaz de dañar a una persona y de sonreír mientras lo hago. Pero yo no quiero ser así. -Y no lo eres, princesa. Puede que hayas tenido un desliz, pero el que ahora eso te pese en el alma significa que tú no eres de esa manera. Seguro que la mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí podríamos haber cometido un pecado semejante, o algo peor, y ni siquiera tendríamos la conciencia de haber hecho algo deleznable. Claro que, si quieres, puedes contarme qué has hecho realmente. Tal vez no tenga ninguna importancia. Seguro que has pisado una araña sin darte cuenta y ahora tienes el falso recuerdo de haber gozado mientras lo hacías. No sería el primer caso que conozco de persona que se autoinculpa por un pecado imaginario. Eso es casi tan frecuente como olvidarse de los verdaderos pecados. Yo apuesto a que te me estás volviendo algo escrupulosa de más. -No es así, Manuel. Pero preferiría no hablar más del tema. Es que me da vergüenza… y, bueno, ya ha tocado el timbre. -En efecto. Pues nada, te doy mi absolución. Dame tú a mí un besito y a estudiar. Ángela besó las enjutas y mal afeitadas mejillas del clérigo. Para Manuel, era inimaginable que alguien pudiera interpretar mal aquel gesto. Conocía a Ángela desde 1º de la ESO, y para él ella seguía siendo aquella niña inocente y sensible que se ponía a llorar viendo un documental sobre la pobreza en América Latina. Manuel apuró su café, haciendo caso omiso de ciertas estúpidas insinuaciones de Matías, referidas al atractivo sexual que al parecer tenía el clero para sus alumnas. Sin duda, el historiador ya se había olvidado completamente de la chica minifaldera a la cual él había “examinado”. Categoría:Vampiros